Match Maker
by Tanuki-Rio
Summary: Match Maker match maker find me a match...Ron is being set up in many blind dates and has no choice, but to go unless he is to fail...Potions...What the F@%#? And who the hell is playing Match Maker! Read and find out Bawwwhhhhaaaa p.s This is an AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Match Maker**_

WARNING! :)

I tend to have long up-date gaps depending if I'm working but I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can!

Contains Gay pairings, OCC and other things such as language and there will be other things later etc...U have been warned

Do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Match Maker match maker find me a match...Ron is being set up in many blind dates and has no choice, but to go unless he is to fail...Potions...What the F%#! And who the hell is playing Match Maker? Read and find out Bawwwhhhhaaaa p.s This is an AU were no one is dead except Voldemort.

Pairings: HarryXDraco, HermioneXVictor, RonXSeverus, LupinXSirius

Hello this is my first Harry Potter story so please be nice, thank you (:

_**Chapter One: Little Men**_

_Friday evening_

He had been alone like every other holiday, grading papers and creating new test for his students to take. He hadn't even eaten dinner yet as he eyed it from across the room, a spell keeping the food warm. It had taken him five hours to finish and was entirely tired as he no longer felt the need to eat but just sleep.

He stepped into his bedroom and looked around only a few of his personal things were here, he left his mind wonder to his home and remembered that he need to go shopping. He took off his robes exposing a lean abdomen the the fire from the chiminy liked his back, as he pulled back the covers.

He let his eyes close relaxing before he fell asleep, but little that he know, that little men were to give him a rude awakening

A loud bagging on the door echoed into the entire vicinity of his private quarters, he turned to the clock it was five forty-two in the fucking morning, but he knew better knowing that there might be a pressing matter at hand so he pulled on his robes as quickly as possible and ran to the front door, opening it to reveal a gasping group of mindless twits who looked at him with sheepish grins, and knowing these bunch of god for sake morons he shut the door turning around to go back to the warmth of his bed.

While unfoundedly for him the door seemed to roar back to life with the pounding of the group behind it, "Severus Please! We need your help, it is a real emergency we swear it this time!"

_'Just turn around don't listen to them, just walk calmly back to you room and they will go away...'_ he had truly tired to ignore the yells for help, but his loyalty to his...friends? '_Yes, his loyalty to friends was too great even if they were a bunch of fucking sons of bit-_," What!"

The five men stood for a moment amazed every time that Severus had opened the door, because after all the shit that they had put him through they never expected the man to open the door ever again, but he did, "Well?," Severus walked into his living room sitting down in one of the arm chairs as the group settled down taking a few breaths as they began to speak at once. Severus unable to fallow any of the stories just held up his hand to quiet them and they understood, "I swear you are all like a bunch of my worst student, hmmm no wonder I have such trouble with all you children.

"Hey that not fair to say me and Sirius we don't have any pups!" Severus looked over to Lupin and Sirius, "Yes, that is true, but I have no doubt that once you do have _pups _I will have a very difficult time controlling them in class like I do now with Draco, Harry, Ron, Jenny and let's not forget your other children before that hmm Authur." James, Lucius, Sisius and Lupin looked to Author, "Yeah umm about that you see that why we're here actually."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the men, "What has your O so glories son done this time James?"

"Hey! Why do you always assume it is Harry who has done something!" Severus just shot him a 'really you're going to ask such a stupid question look.' "Ok so he gets in trouble, but's it not like my kid is the only one-"

"Yes that is true, but if we go back down memory lane who was the one that got us detention for a two months for dying the headmasters hair a flamingo pink, or getting to use the pologiespotion to turn into girls and sneak into the girls showers without knowing how fucking long it lasted till it wore off thus lading us back in detention for another two months Oh and lets' not forget the library affair. I still have Ms. Lucille (The head librarian) glaring at me for _that!_

The men took a moment to remember the library affair, "Such a wonderful time was it not." Lucius leaned back into the sofa, "It was a time that shall never be forgotten."

Severus, for just a moment, let a smirk play on his lips, but this was no time to remember such things, "Why is it that you are all here?" In that second they all remembered why it that they were there, "You know that Draco and Harry are together and that Hermione is with Victor Krum right?" He nodded not understanding what this had to do with anything, "Well you see were kind off worried that Ron is never going to meet anyone that he likes, so we were wondering if you could possibly you know..."

He stayed perfectly still, "No I don't know so if you would stop being so dame fucking vague so that you could get to the fucking point so that I many fucking sleep for at least a while longer before I have to start my day that will be great."

"Whoa chill Sev. we just don't know how to go about this because well uhmmm," they guys turned a light shade of pink, "Look just say what it is that you need to-"

"We need your help in finding information on what Ron likes in a bird or bloke..."

"..."

"Get out."

"Just hear us ou-"

"What makes you think that I would know what the hell you son would like isn't that your department!"

"We don't it's just that we think you could help us, please Severus..."

He looked to Arthur and closed his eye while he pinched the bridge of his nose, "And how am I to obtain this information for you hmm?"

"Your really going to he-," Sverus raised his hand, "right um well...we don't know, but maybe if you could give us a list of the students that he might like or have an interest in. The other kids have already given us some of the thing that he likes so that a start." Lucius unfolded a piece of parchment and handed over to Severus.

_Ron _

_has a sweet tooth (Jenny)_

_plays quidige (Bill)_

_likes to sleep in boxers when it's hot (Neville)_

_uses a lilac shampoo (Fred and George)_

_flys when he needs to clear his head (Harry)_

_Is actually very intelligent but pretends to be an idiot so that people don't bother him with homework -(Hermione)_

_Is very sneak when he wants to be (Percy)_

_Likes to have in depth conversations about random things such as pudding (Victor)_

_Is good at drawing (Charlie)_

_Helps in the kitchen and is a very good cook (Molly)_

"This doesn't tell me at all in what he is looking for in a person; it just tells me things about him." The guys looked to each other, "Uhhh I swear how did any of you every find anybody to like you much less let you touch them."

"Sooo...", Severus bowed his head in defeat

"Well first we have to wait till the brake is over, then Lupin and Sirius have him for a class so they can watch him and I will do the same then within a week times we will meet again and compare notes, while I will also try to make a list of students that he might have an interested in. Lucius, James ask is Draco and the other could try and find what else he is interest in. For example what does he prefer a brunet, blond ect. Then when we have enough information we will narrow the list and then _you guys_ will set him up in a date."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "But what if he refuses to go on the date?"

He sighed, "Then he will fail my class, because there is no fucking way that I'm spending all this time and energy on some brat who would refuse to on a simple fucking date, so when the time comes that he doesn't want to date or is refusing to go on anymore then you use that information."

James was the next to ask a question, "Is there no way out for him?"

"Only when he has found someone that he likes or he has gone thought the entire list of people, but don't worry I'll try to keep the list of people short and besides they have to agree to date him first if not then it won't work."

"So will it be a long list then?"

"I don't know, because since he is a quidditch player, is friend with Harry and is a hero in their eye, oh and is a pure blood ,which people would date him for only _one_ of these quality's alone, so the is a possibility that is might be long."

They all stared at him in awe, as Lucius leaned forward "Oh my god you really are a master mind."

The others stood up and moved around his living room, looking under the sofa, the bookshelf and so forth, "What the hell are all you looking for?" Severus glared at the as they came back, "We promise we won't say anything and deny it Severus, but come on where are they?" He looked to James, the true mastermind behind this whole sheared, "Where are who?"

"You know the little men you keep hidden away so that when you get lonely you-," a pink tint colored Severus face as he began to growled, "O getting in the mood are we." Sirius whistled, "Come on guys we should leave him alone," Arthur stood up, "Thank you Arthur." Severus looked to the others as they stood up as well walking over to where Arthur held the door open, "Yeah your right Arthur we should go Severus need s to rest he does work hard after all."

"What? I just thought he would like to be alone, because he has a date with that magazine over there and his hand, " The red headed man smiled wildly as the others bolted for the door slamming, running as far away as they could before they knew that they would be hunted down by their good old friend Severus Snape.

So was it any good? Please review, Oh and I'll have some chapters dedicated just to the flamingo hair, girls locker room and the library affair, but not till later (:

Also I try to make the next chapters long and remember this was like an intoduction as to how this get started and reviws help - with love Tanuki-Rio


	2. School Begins uhhhh

_**Match Maker**_

WARNING! :)

I tend to have long up-date gaps depending if I'm working but I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can!

Contains Gay pairings, OCC and other things such as language and there will be other things later etc...U have been warned

Do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Match Maker match maker find me a match...Ron is being set up in many blind dates and has no choice, but to go unless he is to fail...Potions...What the F%#! And who the hell is playing Match Maker? Read and find out Bawwwhhhhaaaa p.s This is an AU were no one is dead except Voldemort.

Pairings: HarryXDraco, HermioneXVictor, RonXSeverus, LupinXSirius

Hello this is my first Harry Potter story so please be nice, thank you (:

Hello and welcome back I know that some of you had a question like name Jenny sorry about that typo it was suppose to say Ginny I have a sister and we call her Jenny and as for Arthur and the other, they became friends when Arthur and Molly joined the order of the phoenix that how they got to know each other. Also try and remember that this is an AU (Author Universe) so any questions? Feel free to ask me and I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities and if I don't have an answer for you sorry. P.S. No questions in what's to come next let that be a surprise

So on with the story! *cheers*

_**Chapter Two: School Begins uhhhh…..**_

Watching from under the oak tree a boy smiled to himself as he saw his friends walk down to the river laughing about something trivial as he look down a pencil in hand. He closed his eyes and laid his head back and wondered how it would be once they got back to school. Things for once were alright Hermione was with Victor and he would transfer to Hogwarts, Harry was also happy and hell he deserved it the most after all the crap the heave been through and he always wanted to support him even if who he choose to be with was Draco FUCKING Malfoy! But that what friends are for and after a while the prat did started to grow on him but he would never admit it, but yeah this were great he could never ask for anything else.

"Ron come on we have to head back for lunch, but if you're not hungry I guess I can have your pudding," he got up and raced Harry back to the barrow as the ginger haired girl smiled and she ran passed them without even tiring, "Later Boys!"

"Hey!"

School came in a blink of an eye as the trio walked down the hall to their first class of the year as they all groaned as they look at the scowl on their professor face, "Seriously it's too early for this uuhhhh why did we get his class first anyways I mean come on and that not just it we also have him TWIC a day!"

"Come on Weas- uhhh Ron...he's not that bad he just doesn't like to teach to people that he considers to be idiots," Harry gave Draco a kiss on the lips as they sat down. "Wow that was better than usual at least you were considerate what I was saying before you insulted me." The blond smiled and received yet another kiss from Harry, "I'm just happy that you two are trying to get along even if you two do have a long way to go."

Hermione looked to the chalkboard were Severus shot a death glare there way but she just gave him a smile and looked back to her friends, signaling to Harry and Draco that he would be watching Ron as planned. Things were begging to settle down when the entire group of Slytherin and Gryffindor girls squealed as they saw no one other then Viktor Krum, but he paid no attention as he only had eyes for his ginger across the room, "Morning." He bent down and placed a light kiss to Hermiones temple, "Morning," came the unison reply of the smiling couple, "You guys know that you both are together right?" Draco and Harry nodded, "Yes," but that doesn't mean that we can't look", they both smiled as they all laughed.

"Settle down," came the thunderous voice of their professor and they all knew that tone it translated into_ one peep from anyone of you insolent little brats and I will not hesitate to give anyone of you a month's detention, so shut the hell up! _Class proceeded without any interruptions while they were assigned a thirty page essay on the Lukon larva that only grow during the winter plus a pop quiz on all their past lessons from their first year to now.

The bell rang to change classes as the whole class got up slowly their brains mush, "Remember that once you all come back to your afternoon class that all of you will need the ingredients that you all should have written down at the beginning of class and the Qulton potion should be completed by the end of the class if not that will be an automatic F and you will still have to finish it." No one moved but then realized that they would all be late to their next class and ran, "Shit Shit SHIT!"

The rest of the classes seemed like a vacation as all the upper class men that had Professor Snape as their instructor just lay their heads down during lunch, well all except Draco, Hermione and Viktor who could handle his class without much trouble, "How is this possible! Has he been holding back this entire time?" Ron and Harry just looked to their plates and knew that they had to eat something in order to keep their strength up, "It's going to be fine Ron don't worry about so much Viktor, Draco and I will help you guys with the work."Harry looked to his boyfriend, "That's right Draco you said that you often spend a lot of time with Snape and he tough you over the summer on the material that we would be covering this year."

The blond nodded as he popped a grape into his mouth, Ron looked into those cat like eyes, "Don't worry about it okay the stuff is easy once you get the hang of thing but you have to keep in mind that he was going easy on you guys he gave me a sixty page essay on the Lukon larva not a thirty. Oh and to answer your question earlier yes he is holding back."

Ron just looked at the table and then to his friends, "Yes we'll help you."

He smiled and stood up on top of the bench and faced the teachers table pointing his finger at Severus, "You hear that! I will pass your class no matter what so HA!" Severus looked up from his 'book', snorted and looked back down at the list of students that he thought might be suitable but after Ron's buffoonery he decided to change the entire list again.

Viktor leaned into Harry, "Ron doesn't know that he can fail if he doesn't go on the dates dose he?" Harry shook his head lightly, "No one wants to tell him yet about the whole dating thing and we still need more information on what he looks for in a person." Hermione struggled to get the fired red head down but managed by threatening to turn his hair a flamingo pink.

Classes when normal except for potions as there was always an accident to happen being that mostly everyone was to nerves to make the slightest mistake the of failing the class. Severus had so far given seventeen people detention and that was within the first thirty seconds of class, reason being that the students just sat down when he had previously given them instructions instead of sitting down and waiting like idiots to be told what to do.

He had been observing the naïve red head as he had somehow, by some miracle managed to make not a single mistake while making the potion and it had peeked his interest. He watched his every movement, how he pored the black liquid into the cauldron, mixing the ingredients counter clock wise as he made sure not to be too quick or else running the potion, ten minutes to go until class was over. He compared this focused and quiet Weasley to the one who in his eyes looked like a complete imbecile incapable of picking his own nose, but right in front of him was a very different person, so the question why _was_ he different now? He never seen the boy put any slightest interest in anything that was related to school work, he kept his eye on him wondering how this could happened. _What is motivation?_

Class was soon over and Ron had managed to bottle his potion and label it as he left it on one of the racks that contained the class period, "Harry, Ron what do you guys say to a little studying before dinner starts?" The boys looked to each other and back to their good friend, "Sorry 'Mione, but uhhh-" The young witch put her hand up to silence them, "Don't even try to get out of it you too, remember that bet and who won and you guys said you would do anything, so I'm here to collect." They hung their head in defeat and waited for Hermione to move in front of them so that they could fallowed, the girl dibbled on and on as she made a list on what they were going to study first.

A few weeks passed and everything when into routine, wake-up, eat breakfast, go to class, have a small 'discussion' with Draco (habits are hard to brake, but it was getting better), eat lunch, go to his potions class and try not to look into Snapes' eyes and wonder why he seemed to be looking at him (well more than anyone, even if no one really noticed what was happening), study as Draco was of course let into the Gryffindor common room, because he was Harrys' boy toy, eat dinner (while feeling the presences of Snape watching him, but of course he didn't tell anyone, because admitting it was worse), go to bed and start all over again.

Yes, things were a little off for him, he always felt like someone was watching him even when he was in the privacy of his room with the other guys, he was currently drawing lazily on his sketch pad and looked down, as he saw a blank face with length hair and a collar. _'What the hell is this? Well more like __**who**__ the hell is this?' _Whenever he started to draw he always had a picture in mind, but this was no were close to what he was thinking, he had thought of a quiet place on the east side of the castle, were he sometimes ventured to find space from the others when he just wanted time to himself. He looked to the face for what seemed like hours as Semus told him that they were heading down to dinner, he said he would be there in a minute as he placed the pad into his back and headed downstairs, the blank face in the pad still on his mind.

Ok people as you can notice the mood in the atmosphere has started to shift just a little, and I'm sorry it wasn't very long buy hay I'm getting there so just bare with me please! (: I know it took me forever to post up, but remember my warring in the begging of the first chapter, but don't fret I'll try to make a post ASAP ( for those that don't know that means As Soon As possible) , encouragement helps *wink* if any questions feel free to ask and I know I have a lot of spelling/grammar/ other mistakes I'm a horrible writer but hey your reading so I must be doing something right, right? What else hmmm Oh uhhh things will start to take a more serious note, but not too much I'll try to keep it light with some humor of course, so let the dating commence!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Match Maker**_

WARNING! :)

I tend to have long up-date gaps depending if I'm working, but I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can!

Contains Gay pairings, OCC and other things such as language and there will be other things later etc...U have been warned

Do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Match Maker match maker find me a match...Ron is being set up in many blind dates and has no choice, but to go unless he is to fail...Potions...What the F%#! And who the hell is playing Match Maker? Read and find out Bawwwhhhhaaaa p.s This is an AU were no one is dead except Voldemort.

Pairings: HarryXDraco, HermioneXVictor, RonXSeverus, LupinXSirius

Hello this is my first Harry Potter story so please be nice, thank you (:

****** I will be starting school, but I will try to keep up-dating! *******

_**Chapter 3: The Gods Have Forsaken But Blessed Ronald Bilius Weasley **_

"What kind of morn are you!" Blond hair swirled around a young pretentious face of a blue eyed girl as she stomped away. Ron held a hand to his cheek unsure of what had just happened. It was Friday night and his date had left him at the Cat Eye after ten minutes. "That was uhmmmm….I'll go get our coats," Victor made a beeline for the counter as Hermione, Harry and the ferra-uh Draco helped up of the floor. "What happen? I-I thought everything as going okay. I mean I pulled out her chair and asked her what she liked and and and what the hell." By now the gang had started to walk back to the castle not wanting Ron to fester all his feelings so the rather get it out now. "Ron we know you did it just that she was uhmmm expecting you to be like…like her."

"Like her! That makes no scene..." he stopped realizing what they meant, Harry placed a hand on his should, "You deserve better then a prissy, arrogant, snob like her."

"Yeah I just…I hate this, why can't I just meet someone who I can be around and not have to worry about what they think of money or what kind of people are the 'right people' to be with." Victor gave a small smile, "Don't worry you'll find who you are looking for it just takes time."

By the time they had gotten back to school they had snuck into the kitchen and ate something before going to bed, "Night Hermione, sweet dreams," She bent down and kissed Victor and hugged the guys good night. They all went up stairs and went into the empty room after all it was only two in the morning so other boys were most likely with their girl friends. Ron had gotten to the last button on his shirt and was half way to shrugging it off but stopped as he saw a cretin blond, "Why are you in here?"

Draco rose off Harry's bed without braking eye contact, he gulped as he felt his hair stand on end, "uhh Harry…HAR-AAHHH!" All he was able to do before he was tackled by a hundred and twenty pound ferret was turn, "Now now Ron I just wanted to talk to you," he bend down to his ear, "Look you're Harry's best mate and well I know he care a great deal of what happens to you so I just…want to help you okay." Ron turned back as much as he could and saw that the ferr-Draco really did mean it, "Look I know that we really haven't gotten along and we are trying, but not as much as we both can be. So what I'm saying is that lets try to get along for both and everyone else's sake." Ron nodded, "Alright, so can we start off by you getting off of me so that I can at least see you and not my mattress." He was able to turn around and see the blond smiling, "Okay so what do you want to talk about?"

He set back against the oak tree as he looked to the perched turtles on the branch that was floating in the pond. He let the pencil in his hand twirl between his thumb and index finger as he closed his eye, the wind turning the pages of the book on his lap. _'Who are you?"_

Draco came up slowly without making a single sound, as watching the redhead who seemed lost in his thoughts, Ron closed the his sketch book in his lap and sighed, "I wouldn't bite you Draco," The Slytherin smiled, walking with an air of self-confidence, "Good and I promise not to bite you ether, now lest start by you telling me what that is," he pointed to book that Ron tired to place in his bag. "Nothing and don't ask oaky so next," Draco sat down on the log across from Ron, "Fine then, so let us start with how to spot a date that is…"

The next month passed with Ron running, jumping, as an eye twitching, snarling, venomous Snape seemed to make his life even more of a miserable hell then it was before. Ron walked into the dorm as green ooze, salami, frog legs and lamb slid onto the carpeted floor, while he body raided smoke. Harry and Hermione were about to ask what had happen, but Ron had beaten them to it, "I'm going to take a very long shower to get this reeking stench off of me and you guys can as tomorrow, night."

He let his body relax into the warm water from the bath, yes bath, he at this point could care less if his brothers appeared out of thin air and took pictures….He sunk a little lower into the bubble bath and looked around, _"I have to stop freaking out. Why me, why couldn't they just leave me alone! I don't want to go one superficial dates with a whole bunch of babies! Who the fuck...'_ He watch as a small bubble settled on his nose and burst, "My bubble…that son of a bitch is going to pay!" Ron stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist as he ran to the room, "Har-…,"

Ron turned his back to Harry and Draco who were at the moment alone and fully naked, "Uhh sorry didn't see the tie out on the door..Harry can I barrow your invisibility cloak?" harry shuffled to his trunk and pulled it out as he throwgh it to the only half naked man in the room, "Thanks oh and Draco can I ask you for a really big favor?

"What do I get?" the blond sat up his cat like eyes roaming Harry face knowing full well that he also wanted the same thing as him.

"I can believe I'm saying this, Draco I will give you whatever you want."

"Anything I want hmmm can I get that in writing please."

Ron looked from under the cloak his skin still wet and the scent of lilac still lingering strongly on his body, but right now he didn't care as her turned the corner to the entrance to the Slytherin house. "*Bolle," the doors opened as so much without a creek as he slid in. He looked around and sure enough found a few fourth years finishing an essay. He turned a few rounds until he came to a diverted hall spate from the others and at the very end was a door etched with a carving of a raven on the door. Nothing mattered only that he wanted this all to stop; he put up a barrier so that no one would be able to hear him as he picked at the lock. He knew better especially since this was Snape, who would know if someone was near his courters using magic, he closed the door behind him while scanning the room making sure that he was not heard. He looked to the left and there it was Snapes room, '_Thanks Draco for mapping this out." _

He swiftly ran over to the door and picked it open, he let a smile run passed his lips he walked over to the bed and peered down to the man who was coved in blankets that had caused him so much hell this past month. He pulled the sheets back, as he then pinned Snape with his body. Severus eyes opened as he looked to the figure above him, "What the hell do you think you are doing you imbecile! Get off!"

"No not until you stop all this dating shit! I don't want to date stupid, arrogant, babies who care about nothing except for themselves!" Ron was now nose to nose with Severus as he breathes heavily from not breathing. His hair was messy and wet while water droplets fell onto Severus's face. He could feel his pulse calm and steady between his hands as he just watched him, "What?" Ron asked. Severus closed his eyes, "Tell me that you are not just in a towel."

"…'

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BART!"

"Not until you agree!"

"I SAID GET OFF!" Severus managed to get one of his hand free from the red head and grab him from the waist pushing his off a little, but in turn made Ron more determine to hold him in place but lost his balance and ended taking himself and Severus down with his to the floor. Severus managed to get up and claimed over his bed to retrieve his wand but was to late as he was tackled landing his on his stomach. He squirmed and flipped Ron on his back as he was now on top, "You are no match for me Weasley," Severus bent down close to Ron's face as he was now able to see the redness of his cheeks as well as his freckles, "So give up, because you'll never win."

For the first time both men hand noticed that only one of them was wearing any pants while the other was now start naked. Severus didn't let up but did make distance between them as he took in the upper half of the Gryffindor under him. Ron did the same thing but when he reached the man's navel stopped and at that point they both realize what they were doing and turned their heads. The silence was thick and heavy but they both turned to look at one another and before Ron could say anything Severus spook up, his voice was clam and steady. "I was not the one who wanted you to be set up, I was asked to help you find someone and that's it."

Ron laid his head back and closed his eyes, _'Father…'_ He let a slow breath enter his lungs, "I'm sorry…" Severus slid off Ron as he walked out into the living room, "There are some cloths I the dresser," he waited outside wanting to give the boy some space. After a while Ron immerged with a dark green pajamas, Severus rose an eyebrow as he tried to contain a laugh even though Ron had grown he was yet not as his full high and was still a smaller them Severus so his pajamas hung a loose on his body.

Cloak in hand Ron walked to the front door, "What do you think you're doing?" Ron turned to Snape a look of confusion on his face, "You have already snuck out once from your dormitory to come here and if Filch catches you, both of us will never here the end of it. So take the cloak off and go to the bed."

"But-but that's your bed!"

"Yes, I am very aware of that, now go, because I have classes to teach tomorrow morning."

Severus tugged at Ron and pushed him into the room, "You have class tomorrow as well Mr. Weasley so get to bed." He grabbed the through sheets and placed them back onto the bed, "Weasley stop fidgeting, there is plenty of room on the bed for two people and I will not have you sleeping the living room, because someone might see you and if they seem me that will also raise the question as to who is in my bed and this way I can keep an eye on, to make sure you don't pull something as this again, now sleep." Both men stayed awake all night unable to get a wink of sleep as they both then had to get up and get ready for the day.

Ron was able to get out of the Slytherin house without much of a problem since Snape got and out for class at six in the fucking morning! He got into his dorm and as he was pulling down his sheets to get into bed Neville got up as did the other, "Ahh morning Ron you're up early," He just tucked back his blankets back into place, "Yeah just thought I get a head start."

_ 'Just kill me now'_

Well that's all for now and look no cliff hanger c: I thought I would be nice since it has been FOREVER! Sorry, but I did give you a fair warning hopefully since Charismas is coming I can get a break and write some more (; Tell me what you think and no flame please!

*Bolle- Bubbles in Italian


End file.
